


The ABCs of Holmeses

by Katzedecimal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Brotherhood, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mycroft are arguing, as usual -- only, it isn't quite what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Holmeses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of silliness while waiting for S3 to wipe out all of my previous 'verses XD

"Alphabet game?"

"But you said we were too old for that nonsense."

"Come on..."

"Don't go there."

"Every time we take a road trip, we play an alphabet game."

"Fine."

"Grow up, Sherlock."

"Hey, you're the one who started it!"

"It's one of the the few things we actually share..."

"Just because **you're** bored..."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Listen to yourself!"

" **My** self? You're the one who's always complaining about being bored."

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"Oh really!"

"Please, I've had enough of your platitudes."

"Quite."

"Really."

"So you don't want to play, then."

"Too right."

"Unfortunate."

"Very."

"Well then."

"Yes."

"....."

"............"

"......................."

"......................."

"Zorry."

"No, that one was cheating, Mycroft!"

" **You** skipped X!"

"No I didn't yes I did, blast, I almost had you."

"Not this time, little brother."

"John, I'm reliably informed that breathing is essential to continued health, do try it. Preferably now."

"Sod the both of you, you got to Q before I realised what you were doing."


End file.
